Order of the Clarion Call
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Order of the Clarion Call is a force of highly mobile rangers used as patrols on the borders of Laria, especially against the Jatu. Their method of fighting is similar to the D'Shar and the Jatu, although they are as much knights as horse archers. Rangers of the Clarion Call are balanced units, capable of using sword, spear, or bow with deadly efficiency, mounted or unmounted. One of the strongest horse archers you can find in Pendor, they ride on fast but decently-armored horses. This allows them to ride faster than heavy knights like the Knights of the Lion. Donning their iconic green armor and their Hawkstorm Bow and Ranger Arrows, they are solid mounted archers, allowing them to circle around foes and eliminate them without risking any melee combat. These rangers can fire deadly volleys of arrows mounted or unmounted. Use them as you would normally use horse archers, but keep in mind that these knights are capable of defending themselves in close quarters should they be forced to, wielding their Claymores and War Spears with great effect against their foes. However, do not expect them to be able to engage enemies in close quarters as efficiently as other Order Knights. An interesting note is that the Clarion Call knights breed their steeds from both Jatu and D'Shar stock to breed faster horses than those used by other orders although their horses are not as weak as those utilized by most in the D'Shar. The Larian Sentinels on the other hand play a different role. They are meant to support from afar their knights, the Rangers of the Clarion Call, lightly armored with open helms, shooting with their Long Composite Bow whilst the Rangers circle and kite their enemies, keeping these far from the Sentinels. If some enemies give up on chasing the Rangers and charge for the Sentinels, the sentinels will change to their Long Awlpikes to decimate the few weakened enemies that are left due the hail of arrows these suffered. Game info Joining the Order of the Clarion Call requires 500 renown and 10 honor and at least neutral relations with them. A chapter already exists in Laria. You must own Laria or belong to Sarleon's culture, as well as having wary (-10) relations or better with them and 10 or higher honor to found a chapter of this Order. Creating a chapter of this order will lower by 20 relations with Jatu and Noldor (rivals, also for the bounty order quest). Rangers of the Clarion Call are trained from Sarleon Knights. They recruit Sarleon Armored Longbowman to raise them to Larian Sentinels, that will protect their city and its vicinity, whilst the Rangers will do it farther, near the frontier. They start being neutral to the player (0 relation). They are allies with The Empire (20) and The Kingdom of Sarleon (20), a small discern with the Order of the Raven Spear is noticed (-10), and they don't trust the Order of the Silvermist Rangers, as these are supportive to a faction (Noldor) that keeps harassing their frontier. They are neutral with the rest of the orders and in odds with the major Hateful factions. Changes from 3.8.4 Order * Creating their order price raised from 20,000 to 25,000 denars Knight * Green Pointy Bascinet - Open (1x) -> Ranger Helm With Tail (1x) * Green Pointy Bascinet - Open (1x) -> Flat Green Helm With Feathers (1x) * Rename 'Flat Green Helm With Feathers' to 'Supreme Ranger Helm' * Black Iron Spear changed to War Spear * Added 2x Ranger Helm With Tail * Flat Green Helm With Feathers: +1 body armor (56 -> 56/1) * Raised riding from 7 to 8 * Agility raised from 15 to 24 Clarion Call3.jpg|Rangers in 3.8.4 Clarion Call4.jpg|Rangers in 3.9 Sergeant * Level raised from 35 to 36 * Agility raised from 15 to 21 * Their prestige cost is now x1.5 times higher * Renamed from Larian Outrider to Larian Sentinel * Melee proficiencies raised from 250 to 260 * Archery proficiency raised from 290 to 380 * Bow upgraded from Short Composite Bow to Long Composite Bow * Barbed arrows changed to Arrows and Bodkin Arrows * His melee weapons (War Spear and Long Steel Sword) were changed to Long Awlpike * No longer will be a rider (horse archer), he will now be on foot (archer) * Will no longer have shield * Will now always have helmet (before just sometimes) * Upgrades from Sarleon Armored Longbowman instead of Adventurer Clarion Call1.jpg|Outriders in 3.8.4 Clarion Call2.jpg|Sentinels in 3.9 Tavern Conversation Player: Why does your order choose to use horse archers? Ranger: We are a highly mobile force which patrols and secures our borders. We need to move fast to locate and harass our enemies. This is the way the nobility of Laria has learned to fight. While the Lions of Sarleon have their rolling plains, the Knights of the East must adapt to the forest and the steppes. Many of the Larian nobility fight this way; have you seen the Larian outriders? Many of them are young nobles from Laria who wish to fight like us, instead of those pompous Lions. We may fight like the D'Shar, which is the best for most situations, but that does not mean we forego the traditional ways of knightly battle. We still bear spear and sword with pride and skill. Player: Why is your order called the Knights of the Clarion Call? Ranger: The Clarion Call name stems from our answering the call to protect the frontier, to advance against our enemies, and to demonstrate that those who bear arms against us forfeit their lives. Player: I have heard people say that your horses are different from other Pendorian breeds...? Ranger: We prefer faster horses than those heavy warhorses of other Orders, so we breed ours from D'Shar and Jatu stock and trade with their horse dealers for breeding stock. Trivia * This order was set up to hold the frontier against the Jatu and Noldor. Luckily, these two are focusing to harass eachother giving the Clarion Call an easier duty, however, they are always attentive for any patrol or warband that decides to adventure in their kingdom. * Whilst they were harbored by the Kingdom of Sarleon, they have established communications with the Empire, this leaded to these two becoming allies, even in times when the Sarleon kingdom is on war with the Empire. Clarion call sees this as an opportunity to cooperate with any of the two kingdoms to hold the frontier that suffers the most, the one near the Noldor forest. Ingame Rumors * "I've met a Larian Sentinel and since then I began really to pity them. I still wonder why the poor sod agreed to join the Order of the Clarion Call. They are often thrown against Jatu or Noldor, in addition to the other enemies of King Ulric. Too often the patriotism is nothing else but the hook that it will drag you in the early grave, that's what I've always said. I mean the lad even lack a helmet! May the gods have mercy for him." - V. the Scribe * "Once I've met a Larian Sentinel and I saw why the Rangers of the Clarion Call employ them on service. Put against an enemy as Noldor, fine archers with inhuman strength and skills, the Order retaliate with force. They hire experienced hunters as their sergeants, giving them expensive and powerful long composite bows and even gave them two quivers of arrows. Nobody else tried to do it, ensuring them a unique advantage. Now they are able to shoot twice as long as any other archer. And with long awlpikes for close combat they support the cavalry force of the Order really well. On the field or during the siege, the humble sergeants became a force to be reckoned with, capable to meet any adversary at any distance." - V. the Scribe * "I've got a juicy piece for you, right from Velar Kerso, a noble Knight of the Clarion Call. While I've looked at him into his magnificent armor, riding his fast warhorse, I really believed that he is better or at least an equal to half of the famous warriors from Noldor. Have you seen their exquisite Hawkstorm bow? And what fine arrows they have! He even permits me to touch one! Aye, there are truly no better horse archers in whole Pendor! No doubt an army of their fine Order can crush everyone under their hooves. Noldor? Who care about the pointy-ear cowards anyway? They can't stand against such skilled and well-trained knights from Sarleon!" - V. the Scribe Category:Laria Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Order of the Clarion Call